coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7417 (5th September 2010)
Plot The Websters have spent a restless night worrying about Sophie. They show her note to the police and are forced to explain about her relationship with Sian. Kevin and Bill set off to search for her. Kylie buys a birthday present for her son Max and gives Becky some money, telling her that she pawned her rings. Dev and Sunita are told that Aadi may be out of hospital soon, but until the police are satisfied as to the root of his injuries, he may not be allowed home. They're shocked. Ken tells Emily that he's arranged to meet Susan's son, Lawrence. He tells Deirdre, who's gobsmacked. Fiz nags Natasha to tell Nick the truth. Natasha hopes she might be pregnant again. Becky and Kylie visit Max at his foster parents' house. Becky chats to Rachel and Frank while Kylie plays with her son. They blow out candles on his birthday cake. Lawrence arrives to see Ken. Deirdre is struck by the eerie similarities between them. Rosie gets a call from Sophie. Sally overhears and grabs the phone to plead with her to come home. Sophie hangs up. Sally and Kevin are distressed to discover that Rosie knew of Sophie's plan to flee and failed to stop her. Becky, Rachel and Frank are alarmed to discover that Kylie has taken Max and run off. Frank calls the police, while Becky goes in search of her sister. Kevin finds out that Sophie made the call from a phone box near a coach station. Sally's distraught, thinking Sophie could be anywhere. Sunita admits to Dev she had guessed about Sophie and Sian. Dev's convinced they know something about Aadi and that is why they ran away. Kylie arrives back at the Rovers with Max. Steve phones Becky. Ken enjoys intelligent conversation with Lawrence. When he goes, Deirdre points out the strong resemblance between them to Ken. They agree he could be Ken's son. Becky gets back in time to stop Kylie from bolting. She stalls her and calls the police. Fiz waits with Natasha while she does a pregnancy test. It comes back negative. Kylie pours her heart out to Becky. Becky explains that she needs to play by the rules if she wants to get Max back. Kylie's shocked when the police arrive and realises she's been shopped. Ashley points out to the Alahans that Sophie and Sian disappearing suggests they could be responsible for Aadi's injury. Dev and Sunita call at No.4. Dev and Kevin almost come to blows and Sally tells them to stay away. Ken calls Lawrence back to No.1 and drops the bombshell that he is his father. Lawrence is astonished. He tells Ken about his children, Chloe and James. Kylie tearfully hands Max back to Rachel and Frank. Becky smoothes things over with the police. Becky comforts Kylie and vows to help her reclaim her son. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *PC Cox - Paula Wolfenden *Mr Jordan - Colin McFarlane *Rachel - Carolyn Backhouse *Frank - Simon Holland Roberts *Lawrence - Linus Roache *DC Brabin - Colin Connor Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Foster parents' house - Living room, dining area, hallway, landing, bathroom and exterior Notes *The uniformed officer who accompanies DC Brabin at the Rovers is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *This was an hour-long episode as no episodes aired on Friday 3rd September 2010 due to ITV1's coverage of England's Euro 2012 qualifier against Bulgaria. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky's plans for Kylie to celebrate Max's birthday at his foster parents' backfire when the boy's mother snatches him, and Ken wonders if Lawrence is his son. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,520,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns